


Day 6- Light

by sometimesmybraindoesntwork



Series: TUC Week 2019 [6]
Category: The Underland Chronicles - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Gregor tries to be supportive, Luxa learns echolocation, Ripred is just Ripred, Underland Chronicles Fandom Week, tuc week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 05:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19882153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sometimesmybraindoesntwork/pseuds/sometimesmybraindoesntwork
Summary: Day 6! Luxa learns echolocation.





	Day 6- Light

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of all over the place, but I tried?

“Ripred this is pointless, I do not see how this is necessary” Luxa’s annoyed voice sounded through the dark gloom of the tunnel. She had been dragged down under the city by Ripred to try and learn echolocation two hours ago and had made absolutely no progress. Now she understood why Gregor kept complaining about his lessons with him, it was basically a sick form of torture. She clicked and listened to the sound of it bouncing around and pointed her sword to where she thought he was. A voice from behind growled at her.

“Wrong. Again. Try harder princess” Ripred poked her neck with his tail and went to lie in a different spot.

“I **am** trying you lazy rat, in case you forgot, I cannot see anything” They finished the lesson thirty minutes later and Luxa was very happy to see that they were just in time for dinner. Ripred could probably smell the food from the tunnel.

The next time she had a lesson was with Gregor, they had the same amount of success from the previous lesson. And although she wasn’t being poked and made fun of every second, it was still extremely frustrating, having to try and tag Gregor as he wove in and out of her range, gently tapping her on the shoulder, leg and wrist. It finished after only an hour as Luxa was tired of practising. 

“You know, when I was learning it, Lizzie made me practice every day, just standing in my room clicking for hours, at the time it felt useless and stupid, but that’s what made me learn it in only a few months,” Gregor said as they were walking back into the city. She shoved his shoulder slightly.

“Yes, but you went nearly a week without light” she retorted.

“Your point being?” He smirked and lightly shoved her back.

The lessons continued once or twice a week for almost six months before Luxa finally made progress. She was trying to place the tip of her sword on the marks on the cave wall, clicking as she did. She was close to giving up and calling it a day when she clicked once more and a shaky, slightly blurry image came into her head, she clicked again and the image came back.

Slowly she placed the tip of her sword on the cavern wall, right in the middle of the mark.

“Either that was extreme luck or you just learnt the basics of echolocation” Ripred’s snarky voice came from her right. She could ‘see’ him now. Sure it was just the basic figure, snout, limbs, torso, tail, but it was a start.   
Ripred let her go, after getting her to spar with him. It didn’t really work, she got the flesh but not in any places where it would’ve been major. After another half an hour Luxa managed to tag him just above where his heart would be.

That was all a year ago. Now Luxa could see better in the dark than she could in the light. She and Gregor had gone on many adventures together, discovering new places in the jungle and little caves along the waterway, where the rushing water sounded like a lullaby. One time, they found a tiny tunnel that led into a massive cave where the gems on the room shone like Overland stars. Then she had to be rushed away to her _'queenly duties'_ as Gregor had so kindly dubbed it.

Who needs light when you get along just fine without.


End file.
